


A Man Of The Dalish

by T_WantsToBattle



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 03:18:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10982247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/T_WantsToBattle/pseuds/T_WantsToBattle
Summary: Culver Lavellan has always thought he was one of The People. Until he becomes the Inquisitor, and his whole world falls apart along with the rest of Thedas.





	A Man Of The Dalish

A Man of The Dalish  
Prologue  
The keeper eyed Mahanon and his new discovery closely. The six year old held a child, a shem child at that, this alone enabled every rumor that told of the Dalish stealing children from shemlen towns and villages. “He’s got no clan, keeper.” Mahanon started, shifting nervously under the keeper’s gaze. “He could stay here us, we could be his clan.” The younger elf looked up at the keeper with those big blue eyes. Keeper Lavellan looked down at the infant, the clan would never accept a human child, no matter how much he lived like them. “Keeper, we aren’t going to leave him alone are we?” The keeper sighed heavily, the smallest of smiles gracing his features, this kind of behavior from his first shouldn’t have surprised him, Mahanon always did have a big heart; never wanting to see others lost or in pain, the young boy had an old soul.  
“He was alone, you’re sure?” Mahanon nodded eagerly. “Oh yes, Keeper!” He gushed before remembering the sleeping child in his arms, handing him to the keeper who stared down at the child. If this child had a family that was looking for him, keeping him here would bring trouble to the clan but still- who was he to deprive this child of a home and family? Keeper Lavellan gingerly took the infant from Mahanon; what he needed was very old magic, a glamour charm of sorts. The keeper dug through a chest in the back of his tent and pulled out a small amulet “What’s that, Keeper?” Mahanon asked, peeking over the Keeper’s shoulder as the amulet was placed around the infant’s neck “An amulet that will help the boy live among The People.”  
The sleeping boy shimmered with a bright blue light, when the light faded the human child was elven or appeared elven. Mahanon gasped loudly “He’s an elf!” He beamed at the baby. The Keeper smiled before crouching to get eyelevel with the younger boy. “You must not ever remove this amulet, or tell the boy that he is human. He will solely be one of The People, do you understand, Mahanon?” Keeper Lavellan asked in a tone that he almost never used with Mahanon. The boy in question nodded quickly “Of course, Keeper. I won’t tell I promise.” He said quickly “He’ll be my brother.” He smiled before looking down at the infant. “We can name him now?” Mahanon asked and The Keeper smiled at him. “His name Culver, Culver of Clan Lavellan.”


End file.
